youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Ninja
Tyler Richard Blevins (born: ) better known online as Ninja, is an American YouTuber and Twitch streamer who uploads videos of himself gaming, usually Fortnite: Battle Royale. In the past, Ninja also made videos and streamed himself playing Halo, H1Z1, and Player Unknown Battlegrounds (PUBG). He found success streaming Halo and became the number one streamer online (like he is now). Ninja has the most kills in the Fortnite community, currently more than 61,000 kills. He is also the most followed person on Twitch, having over 8.8 million followers on Twitch along with over 14.2 million subscribers on YouTube. He has more than 900 million views on YouTube and over 230 million views on Twitch. Ninja is currently the most subscribed YouTube channel in the Fortnite community, surpassing Ali-A in June 2018. Ninja is also the first person to go from 1 million to 10 million subscribers in under 100 days without being a Music channel. About Ninja is more known as a Twitch streamer. It all started when his dad was addicted to games, he played all night. Little Tyler (Ninja) followed his dad's footsteps. He earned money by participating and winning tournaments with his current team, Luminosity. Tyler has two older brothers named John and Chris. According to John, Tyler begged his older brother when he was about nine years old to play Halo. At the end, John let him play and Tyler "destroyed" his older brother and his friend in the game. Currently, he mostly plays Fortnite. Many call him the "best Fortnite player in the world" and look up to him for that widely shared opinion which thus creates more popularity for the game. He has self-proclaimed that he is also known for his "goofy energetic personality" and "incredible impressions" in his videos, and is now the fastest growing Fortnite YouTuber as of now. Ninja Vegas Tournament 2018 Ninja was able to create his own tournament featuring Fortnite and a lot of pro players, YouTubers, and Twitch Streamers. The tournament is based on killing Ninja. There are 9 games. 3 heats. Each heat is a group of Fortnite players who signed up to play in the tournament. If Ninja wins a game of Fortnite, $2,500 will be added to Ninja if you kill Ninja. The money starts off with $2,500. If you kill Ninja, you win $2,500. But if Ninja loses after winning a game, the money goes back down to $2,500. But if Ninja won a game, and you kill him the next game, you win $5,000. If Ninja won 2 games in a row, you can win $7,500 if you kill Ninja afterward. If you win a game of Fortnite at the tournament, you also get $2,500. All the money Ninja earned in the tournament was sent to the Alzheimer's Association for Charity. The tournament was live on Twitch and it made a new world record of the most watched on Twitch, over 680,000+ viewers. Which is 40,000+ more than Ninja collaborating with Drake. Ninja Vegas Tournament results E3 Tournament E3 Fortnite Tournament is a tournament where there are 50 professional players playing, but with 50 other celebrities (actors, musicians, etc) plays Fortnite. In Game 1, it's every person for themselves (solo). In Game 2, you are playing duos, with one teammate being the pro player, and the other being a celebrity. Game 3 is another Duo game. However, the third game is where you win money depending on which place you're in. First place is $1,000,000 richer! Ninja's Duo partner was Marshmello. *1st place: $1,000,000 *2nd place: $500,000 *3rd place: $250,000 *4th place: $100,000 *5th place: $80,000 *6th place: $70,000 *7th place: $60,000 *8th place: $50,000 *9th place: $40,000 *10th place: $30,000 Controversy Jake Paul's Misleading Clickbait on Ninja On March 17, 2018, a YouTuber known as Jake Paul made a video called, "I DONATED $200K TO MY FAV TWITCH STREAMER (ninja) ", and in that video, Jake Paul only donates to his friend, according to Jake Paul. Ninja never showed up in the video, but was in the thumbnail and title. After the release of the video, many fans who donated to Ninja, including his friend KingRichard15, questioned Ninja saying if Jake Paul actually donated to him. Ninja keeps saying that Jake Paul used him for attention. On April 23, 2018, Ninja joined the 'H3 Podcast' episode 63 . At one point of the video, h3h3Productions told Ninja his opinion about the Jake Paul controversy and what might Ninja do. Ninja first said that he didn't reach out to Jake Paul because he does not want to talk about Drama or any controversy that is going towards him. Ninja also mentions that he is trying to strike down every channel that puts his content that is a simple gameplay, but not montages. On April 29, 2018, after all the controversy shown, Jake Paul finally makes a video called, "My Response To Ninja... ", and in that video, Jake responds about the controversy, and he apologizes to Ninja about it. Afterwards, Jake Paul changed the Title from "Ninja" to "Insane Reaction", and showed the people Jake Paul actually donated. Ninja says the N word On March 28, 2018, Ninja was rapping the lyrics of the song 'Logic - 44 more', Ninja said the N word while rapping to the song on stream with his friend Nadeshot. Ever since, Ninja has not necessarily responded about it, and people say it's okay because he said the N word with the 'A' being at the end. He did not say the N word with the 'E' and 'R' at the end, and many people were not as offended as some was when he said it. Ninja was in multiple websites about the incident and many people say that it was not offensive because he didn't use the N word at a different and offensive level. Jack Doherty vs. Ninja On March 30, 2018, a YouTuber known as Jack Doherty, who is a YouTube vlogger, made a video called, "EXPOSING NINJA!" where he talks about Ninja DMing Jack to take down the donation video Jack did to Ninja. If Jack didn't take down the video, Ninja would give him a strike on his channel. Jack did remove the video and afterwards, Ninja blocked Jack on Twitter. Ninja did mention in the beginning that he refunded all of Jack's donations and then told to take down the video, or else, striked. Jack then responded talking about MrBeast donating to Ninja and that Ninja was alright with it. Ninja never did respond to the MrBeast video, and continued to tell Jack to take down the video within the next 8 hours. Ninja also mentions that Jack made a lot of money off the video. And Ninja says again that he refunded, and said the video was fake. Jack then shows that he donated Ninja $300 and did not refund the money. Jack then said he can donate it back. And Ninja does his final response and says that he doesn't need Jack's money, and told him to remove the video, or else get striked. After Ninja says that, Ninja blocked Jack on Twitter. After the video release, it was released on DramaAlert, and Jack received thousands of dislikes off that video. "Do not bully people" Ninja said in a March 2018 livestream to not bully people and to not make fun of them. People then shared his clips back from 2017 when Ninja used to play H1Z1 and PUBG, with one being of him killing a kid who said "f*ck you" in which Ninja shouted back at the kid "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME YOU LITTLE SH*T" in which the kid laughs and Ninja mocks his laugh and asks the kid if he kisses his mother with that mouth and why he is not in school at that time. The kid laughs again and questions why is so mad at him and Ninja mocks him again and tries to explain how bad the youth of society is but the kid interrupts, creating loud static with his mic and Ninja shouts at him telling him to listen while he's talking to him. Another includes him saying "f*ck you kid. You're adopted" and a final clip where he is furious towards OhMyPulse, after killing Ninja in Fortnite and saying that Pulse and his friend "stream sniped" him, with Ninja dropping multiple f-bombs (he wasn't really toxic, he just swore a lot more and got pissed off a lot basically). It has been stated by many that Ninja does not act like this anymore, as of all these clips took place before January 2018 (which was the start of his increasing growth from slightly under 500K to slightly over 1M) when Ninja started to tone down the swearing and significantly slow down the rage due to his increase in popularity, wanting to be more family friendly. Quotes * LET'S GO BABY! * Got him. * THAT'S WHAT WE F*CKING DO! * Uh, I can explain. * Hit your shots kid. * Get good kid. You're trash! * Can I get a YEEEE-HOIII-SHIIIIIIIT! (when he rode on one of his friends' flying projectiles and later realized instead of landing nicely he would fall down and suffer heavily from fall damage) Trivia *Ninja shares the same birthday with FaZe Adapt. Collaborations Ninja has collaborated with and played against other professional Fortnite players and famous streamers, and even other famous people. * Myth * summit1g * Avxry * Daequan Loco * Dakotaz * DrLupo * Shroud * Keemstar * FaZe Banks * ComedyShortsGamer * Kwebbelkop * Typical Gamer * Roman Atwood * Dude Perfect * Marshmello * Drake * Lil Yachty * King DotCom * JuJu * Witt Lowry * Travis Scott List Of Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: January 26, 2018. *2 million subscribers: February 3, 2018. *3 million subscribers: February 25, 2018. *4 million subscribers: March 8, 2018. *5 million subscribers: March 18, 2018. *6 million subscribers: March 25, 2018. *7 million subscribers: April 3, 2018. *8 million subscribers: April 12, 2018. *9 million subscribers: April 22, 2018. *10 million subscribers: May 3, 2018. *11 million subscribers: May 13, 2018. *12 million subscribers: May 24, 2018. *13 million subscribers: June 9, 2018. *14 million subscribers: June 23, 2018. List Of Video View Milestones *100 million video views: February 18, 2018. *200 million video views: March 15, 2018. *300 million video views: March 30, 2018. *400 million video views: April 15, 2018. *500 million video views: April 27, 2018. *600 million video views: May 11, 2018. *700 million video views: May 26, 2018. *800 million video views: June 11, 2018. *900 million video views: June 28, 2018. Gallery NinjaGallery1.jpg NinjaGallery2.jpg NinjaGallery3.jpg NinjaGallery4.jpg NinjaGallery6.jpg NinjaTwitter.jpg Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers